User blog:Kclar228/Test (Grimdark) (Dark fanfiction)
The group woken up to find their selves in the testing chamber, Their legs were cuffed to a wall so they couldn't move. Walking out of the shadows was the black hazmat who smiled at them. "Finally, your awake," he said bluntly. They notice he wasn't accompany by anyone but other than himself. He push a stove into the middle of the group, inside was a large rod, he picked it up and it has a bright hot orange 'H' at the end. "Why are we here?" demanded Aurora. "Tell us now!" yell Luna The hazmat just shook his head with disprovable. "Geez, we'll you guys ever shut up?" he asked "Anyways, in this test you will have to-" "I WON'T BE FORCE TO TAKE YOUR STUPID TEST!" yell Willcraft trying to lung himself at the Hazmat but the chains pulled him back making the gasmask wearing man falling on his back. "As i WAS going to explain since Willcraft rudely interrupted, in this test you'll have to brand one of your friends or yourself.." "Branded? Branded what?" yell Dragon stomping his foot. The hazmat turn to look at him. "Well your backs of course" he reply "You'll have 30 seconds to decide, if you chose haven't be made or you decide to be bold and try to wittily escape, one of your friends will die at random. Seem fair?" Kclar's eyes widen, being a joyful but happy person, she was frighten as well. Shuura shivered in fear and started sniffling. Willcraft, Aurora and Luna stayed silent. Dragon kept quiet and Impatients was scared as well. "How can you EVEN allow to do this sort of stuff?" ask Kclar "T-This is TORTURE, it's S-SLAVERY!". The hazmat let those words sink, he walk slowly to Kclar holding the hot iron and grabbed her chin. "Do you want me to burn your annoying, retarded tongue off?" he asked and Kclar shook her head slowly, he let her go and walk over to Shuura. He handed over the iron rod and walked away holding the remote in his hand. "Shuura," he said in a soft but deep voice "Would you rather brand Kclar in the back or have me brand yourself in the back." Shuura whimpered and shivered, the Hazmat laughed lowly. "You have thirty seconds.." he started the timer on a huge screen. Shuura look at the timer and then at her friends who were helping her by trying to keep her calm, saying some helpful words. In Shuura's head, their words turn into useless muffling as she think about the hazmat. Did he single her out because she was younger or more kinder? "Shuura," Kclar said bluntly, tears fill her eye. "Shuura just do it, i'll be okay.. i'll let you brand my back." "I-i can't!" squeak Shuura quietly. "You have to Shuura, times running out.. i don't want any of us to die!" "Times up Shuura," said the black hazmat as he press a button, the timer reset back to thirty but it haven't started to count down. "So? What's it gonna be?" "I..i.." Shuura stutter, she shivered and then sighed "I'll brand Kclar.." she hang her head in defeat, the hazmat press a button on the wall which released Shuura's legs, she walk up slowly to Kclar who sobbed helplessly. "I-i'm sorry Kclar," Shuura said softly. "Now, now Shuura, you need to hold the rod into Kclar's back for five long seconds" he told her. Shuura closes her eye, Kclar kept them open watching in fright and the group kept their eyes close and turn the way. Then, Shuura hit Kclar in the back hard. Kclar let out a huge scream in pain as the iron began burning her back. "5...4....3....2......1" the hazmat counted down, Shuura let go of the rod letting it drop to the floor. She watch in shock as Kclar was crying and sobbing as she rubbed her hot burning back. He expected the back and nodded sickly. "Right, Back to your spot please Shuura," he said teasingly, Shuura nodded and slowly walk back to her spot, she sat down on the floor and her legs were cuffed again. He reheated the rod and then turn back to look at Kclar. "Kclar," he said lowly "Would you rather brand Dragon or brand yourself?" He turn the timer back on and when it reach 29 seconds, Kclar had already chosen. "I choose...t-to brand..d-dragon.." she whimpered laying her eyes on him, the Hazmat release her and she made her way close to him. Dragon tried flapping his ears but couldn't since they were tied down to his body. "Kclar, p-please don't! Kclar don't!" "I'm sorry, Dragon..i-i just don't w-w-want to lose you...or..m-myself," said Kclar looking at her back which was still stinging in pain. "Hmm, interesting," said the hazmat as he jot it down in his clipboard with a pencil. He look up to see that in Dragon's eyes was fear. "Uh-uh-uhh, Dragon" he told him "Try to escape and you'll cost one of your friends lives." "Your a Mons-TEERAAAAAH!" scream Dragon as Kclar press down on his back, after five seconds she release him. Kclar dropped the iron and walk back to her spot. The hazmat reheated the rod and gave it to Dragon who hold it between his teeth. "Drago-" "I CHOOSE LUNA!" yell Dragon quickly, making the group and the hazmat flinched. "Wow, that's unexpecting and fast," he said as he released Dragon from his chains, Dragon walk up to Luna. "D-Dragon..i was going t-to let you do it anyways," said Luna softly in shock of how fast Dragon responded. "I just don't want to lose you or the others," said Dragon, Dragon put the iron rod on Luna's back, Luna hold her breath and tried not to scream or cry out. She needed to be strong, finally five seconds was up and Dragon went back to his spot and handed the black hazmat the rod. Luna knew it was her turn next, she didn't want Impatients to suffer. "Brand me again," Luna said coldly to the hazmat. "WHAT?" yell Impatients "Luna no that's not fair!" "I don't care what's fair or not, just Brand me again!" The hazmat hit Luna in the back really hard and with great force, Luna finally scream in pain she fell over to the ground and twitch from the stinging sensation. Willcraft felt sorry for her and so did the others. The hazmat turn to look at Impatients. "Impatients, would you rather brand Willcraft or yourself?" he asked. Impatients thought for a moment, he couldn't take anymore of this. Just then, he had got a plan. He smiled and then quickly frown. "I choose...i choose to brand Willcraft!" he said, making it look like he was having trouble with the dissuasion. The black hazmat nodded firmly, he freed Impatients and then went to heat up the rod. Impatients stood up and grin angrily. He then lung himself at the black hazmat but was then tackled down by two yellow hazmats. He WASN'T alone after all. The black hazmat look at him angrily, he press a button the remote and hold it down. Willcraft's collar started to glow and then with great force, it electrocuted him with so much volts. "NO!" the group all yell in protest as Willcraft collapse to the floor. "Geez, you guys think that i came alone?" ask the hazmat "And what were you THINKING Impatients?" "N-NO i wasn't e-e-even thinking...i-i just want it to stop!" cried Impatients tears flowing from his face. "Willcraft! Willcraft please...no!" "Remember Impatients, it was your chose to brand Willcraft the first place." the hazmat assured him. "Curse you salt sucking freak!" snapped Impatients. "Now Impatients, you don't want your careless acts to kill another one of your friends do you?" Impatients wince, he snatch the rod off from the hazmat and hit Willcraft's back, everything was silent except for the sound of flesh sizzling. He dropped the rod and walk back to his spot. "Right then," said the hazmat as he put the rod back into the stove, he commanded the other yellow hazmat to take it away. "Since Willcraft was suppose to brand your back Aurora wolf, you lucked out along with Shuura, funny isn't it?". Aurora didn't say a word, she just simply glare at the hazmat. "Now this next test is where you will prove your loyalty, we'll start with Impatients SINCE he rid us from our poor dear Willcraft, he'll go first. Impatients," Impatients look up at him in anger. "Would you rather stab Aurora with the dagger or have me stab you three times with the dagger?". Impatients stayed quiet, "Remember, if you refuse. You'll kill another one of you-" "THE DAGGER!" yell Impatients, making the hazmat flinch. He shrugged and walk over to him. He stabbed him three times, Impatients let out loud grunts as he was getting stabbed three times with blade. He walk over to Aurora with a malicious grin. "Aurora, would you-" "The dagger.." Aurora said bluntly and the hazmat just laugh. "You didn't even let me finish," he said to her "Would you rather, give three stabs to Kclar but it have to be to the hilt or would you give another lash to Impatients?" "WHAT?!" scream Kclar in fear "But i rather be stab three times than seeing my other friends to suffer, i rather die." "You could die if one of them fail," says the Hazmat "But.. i doubt it would be you remember, it is random." "P-please Aurora, stab me, please do it, Stab me!" scream Kclar watching as blood pour from the poor pink flower's back. Aurora look at Impatients. "It's a-alright Aurora..." Impatients said weakly "I'll be okay...j-just take a-a-a swing.." "NO!" scream Kclar "Don't Aurora please!" The hazmat release Aurora and watch as she walk over to him, holding the dagger in her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a swing but then open them. She was shock to see that she had hit Impatients in the left arm, Impatients yell in pain as more blood pour from his arm. Aurora kept her eyes open, being careful not to stab him in the arm again, finally after releasing her two stabs in his back. She dropped the dagger, rubbed Impatients' head with her paw, apologizing and then heading back to her spot. The black hazmat pick the dagger up and point it at Dragon "Dragon," he said firmly "Would you rather stab Aurora three times to the hilt or stab Impatients three more times," he handed her the dagger and then free her. "STAB ME! STAB ME!" scream Kclar. Dragon look at Kclar who was still pleading him to stab her, he knew Kclar was just doing that so her friend wouldn't feel anymore pain. "If i choose Kclar, where will i stab her?" he ask, the Hazmat smiled "Anywhere as long is to the hilt." "No you can't Dragon!" scream Luna "Kclar have too many spaces that could kill her!" "Oh Luna, Kclar will survivor...." the hazmat then snickered "maybe.." Dragon stopped his decision and he walk over to Impatients instead. "NO PLEASE DON'T DRAGON!" begged Kclar "STAB ME, STAB ME!" "All in good time Kclar, all in good time.." said the hazmat "but it's DRAGON'S turn remember?". "I'm really sorry Impatients.." Dragon said sadly and Impatients nodded weakly accepting Dragon's apology. Dragon wanted to close his eyes so he wouldn't see any blood or Impatient's pain, but, he learn that mistake from Aurora. So he kept his eyes open and stabbed Impatients three times. He handed the dagger back, Impatients' pink skin was nothing but red. The hazmat handed the dagger to Kclar. "Kclar," he said "Would you rather stab Shuura or stab Impatients three times?" Kclar pointed to Shuura, Shuura shivered in fear. As the hazmat freed her, she took the dagger towards Shuura who started pleading and begging Kclar not to but Kclar ignore it. A single tear shed from her face as she stabbed Shuura in the back. "Ow! Kclar!" scream Shuura, she started sobbing as Kclar prepare for a second swing. Shuura tried to break out from her bindings but Kclar hold her down and stabbed her again. "KCLAR LET GO OFF ME!" Kclar gave one more swing and finally she was finish, she dropped the weapon and walk back to her spot. Shuura couldn't believe what she had just saw. Kclar would NEVER do this to her or to anyone else...but, Kclar now totally changed. "Am i going to die?!" screech Shuura and the hazmat shook his head. "Your lucky that Kclar stopped you Shuura," he said rubbing his hands into her hair "Because you could of cost someone's life." He hand the dagger to Shuura and let her go. "Now this will get interesting," he told her with a wink "Would you rather stab Impatients three times or stab one of your friends." "Shuura Stab me!" Kclar sobbed "Please Shuura!" "I-i can't.." Shuura whisper softly "I can't s-stab anyone.." Shuura sadly walk over to Impatients, the hazmat follow her. "I'm so so sorry Impatients," she told him but Impatients reply with gurgling noises and coughing. She close her eyes and stab him softly, the dagger didn't even went into his skin. "Nice try Shuura," the hazmat said "But you need to stab him hard remember? To the hilt?" "Please," she begged "I-i can't! I'm beg of you don't make me do it!" "Fine then, now who do you think might die next?" Shuura yell in pure anger and began stabbing Impatients but miss him by an inch, she hit Willcraft's corpse by accident letting more blood freeing pour from his decaying body. She did it again and hit Impatients back and again at his back. Impatients didn't even made a grunt or scream in pain. In fact, he wasn't even moving at all! "Impatients? Impatients?! IMPATIENTS!? Impatients! Speak to me!" "One more Shuura," Shuura hit him again in the same area but still, no respond. "Impatients!" sobbed Kclar "Please...no not you, wake up! Please!" Shuura watch as the Hazmat went to investigate him. "Hmm, a blood mass, broken arm and possibly a damage organ.." he said softly "I'm afraid that your dear Impatients had left us." The group fell silent apart from Kclar and Shuura's sobbing. Shuura had dropped her dagger in fear and she went to Kclar to hug her. But Kclar didn't perk up. "Right, onto the next test!" said the black hazmat, he put his gas-mask back on and lift a lever, the room pour some strange gas into the area. They coughed and wheeze, soon they collapse to the floor. "Sorry that i have to do that but, trying to get all of you guys in the tube will be a struggle." said the Hazmat, Kclar, Luna, Shuura and Aurora both woken up. Kclar looked around the room to find that Dragon, Impatients and Willcraft wasn't there with them. "Where's Impatients?" demanded Kclar "And Dragon and Willcraft?" The hazmat simply laugh. "I have my men to expose Dragon and the two others to the grinder, but we have to kill Dragon first of course, gun him down that what we did!" Kclar's eyes widen and so did her friends' eyes (except Shuura who's 'eye' widen) "But i suggested all of you's shut your mouths for this test." he said "In this test, the chambers your in will fill up with toxic gasses. You may breath a little bit of air into your nostrils but BREATH a whole lot from your mouth however, will be painful.. the gasses will keep flowing until 30 seconds are up!" The hazmat press a button, four remaining captives could hear the sound of hissing coming into their chambers. Each of them hold their breath and only breath little bits from their noses. Shuura whimpered. What the hazmat didn't told them is he had added a little hint of laughing gas in there as well. Everyone tried their best not to breath in the gas but Kclar looks like a balloon about to pop. In her head she is telling herself to hold on just a little longer. She closed her eyes trying to think about something else, But she only thought about how she would never see her friend Impatients again, the good times float inside her mind. The time she first met him, the time when they chat together, the time they play jokes and the time they tell amazing stories, All these are now gone.. Suddenly Kclar started laughing and breathing in more of the toxic air, screaming at the same time. She know that she'll see her friend again, the hope of seeing Impatients cling to her heart strings, finally she stopped laughing and fell. A loud dinging noise was heard, the gas was gone and everyone quickly took deep breaths. But however, when they turn to look at Kclar. It was a horrifying sight. "K-kclar.." Luna sniffed "N-Noo.." Kclar was lying on the ground, her hair was messed up, her eyes were pink and blood shot, her mouth was agape with a huge smile showing blood pouring from it and lastly, her arms were resting on her chest where the heart suppose to be. "Well then, someone had gone out with a blast!" the hazmat said, laughing at his sick joke. The three remaining captives didn't found the joke funny. "Right, follow me". The three nodded following the hazmat and saying good-bye to their friend, they would never forget her or that beautiful song she sang to cheer them up. When they arrive at the room, the Hazmat put each of them in a small chamber. Inside it, Shuura notice seven buttons each in diff color, one of them was rainbow. "In this test," said the hazmat grandly "Water will be pouring from your chambers, press one of the buttons to give more water to your neighbors...BUT since Kclar, Dragon, Willcraft and Impatients can't take the test...their buttons are disable. You'll have 30 seconds." Suddenly water begin pouring to their chambers, Aurora turn put her head onto the wall where Luna was on the other side. "Luna!" she cried "What's the plan!" "Give some water to me.." Luna said coldly. "WHAT?" scream Shuura 'But Luna you'll drown!" "I know...but i figure out that there could be only one person to pass. You need to do it." Two sadly nodded, they place their paw onto the light blue button. Water release into Luna's chamber, Luna struggled to get some air as she started swimming upwards. "Guys, if you make it out alive. Tell Kclar's parents i'm sorry.. tell my parents i love them, tell Wrecker tha-" Luna went under the water. She struggle to swim upwards but her chamber was full of cold water soon she rest her body. Finally thirty seconds are up, the water drain from their chambers. They turn to look at Luna's chamber to see her body lying on the ground with her eyes closed smiling. The hazmat shrugged. "I heard she had figure it out?" he asked "No matter, onto the next test." He led them out of the room to another room down the corridor of the lab, when they arrive they saw two apples and two bottles of water. One apple reads 'Luck' and the other has 'Chance'. "In this test," he explain again "The..last test, you have two choices you can either drink the bottle of water or eat one of these apples. If you got chance, you'll die from my fast acting poison BUT if you chosen Luck, you'll live and i'll let you out of this facility, but however, if you both choose to drink the bottles of water...you'll both die." The two friends look at the apples and bottles of water. "What do w-we choose?" ask Shuura "We can't risk it!" Aurora exclaim "We need to drink the bottles of water, at least we'll be reunited with our friends.. do you agree?" Shuura nodded sadly, they both grab the bottles of water. "To Willcraft's team," said Shuura "To Willcraft's team.." reply Aurora, they both begin drinking the water and waited. Nothing happen. Maybe they both live and the Hazmat was bluffing? But when they turn to look at him, he was laughing. "I didn't i forget to mention, that the choices chosen are also on the bottom of the bottle?" he asked "It must of slipped." Aurora gasped, she look at the bottom to find 'Luck'. She quickly look at Shuura who started coughing and choking, she had got chance. "S-Shuura," screamed Aurora, feeling that she had betrayed her friend "I-I'M SO S-SORRY!" She watch as Shuura slowly fell to the ground dropping her bottle. Aurora fell silent and cried. The hazmat walk slowly towards her. "Well," he said "You had...passed, you can now leave but do you have anything to say before the hazmats fire the forget ray at you?" Aurora turn to look at the hazmats and then at him. "Y-you..y-you tore away o-o-our team.." she croak The end﻿ Category:Blog posts